Orb Sceptre Throne/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US TOR Trade Paperback ( ISBN 978-0-7653-2999-8 ) – other print/electronic editions may vary. In Darujhistan * Coll, A Council member * Rallick Nom, A retired assassin * Krute, An assassin * Scholar Ebbin, An independent antiquarian/historian * Humble Measure, A native of Cat and rumoured power behind local underworld * Torvald Nom, A native of Darujhistan * Tiserra, Torvald's wife, and a potter * Jeshin Lim, A Council member * Redda Orr, A Council member * Barathol Mekhar, A smith * Scillara, Barathol's wife * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins * Lady Envy, A visiting noble lady and mage * Leff, A guard * Scorch, A guard * Picker, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Spindle, A retired Bridgeburner * Duiker, Once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Fisher, A bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Madrun, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Lazan Door, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Thurule, Lady Envy's guard * Studlock / Studious Lock, A castellan Of the T'orrud Cabal * Baruk, An alchemist * Taya, A dancing girl and assassin * Hinter, A dead necromancer * Aman, An erstwhile shopkeeper * Derudan, A witch The Phoenix Inn Regulars * Meese, Proprietor * Sulty, Server * Scurve, Barkeeper * Jess, A new server * Chud, Cook * Kruppe, A thief At the Spawns * Malakai, A thief * Antsy, A Malazan veteran * Jallin 'Jumper', A treasure-hunter * Orchid, A young woman * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family Of the Seguleh * Jan, Second * Gall, Third * Palla, Sixth * Lo, Eighth * Oru, Eleventh * Iralt, Fifteenth * Shun, Eighteenth * Ira, Twentieth * Beru, Of the Thirtieth * Horul, Of the Hundredth * Sall, Of the Three Hundredth * Sengen, A priest At the Shores of Creation * Leoman / Jheval, An agent of the Queen of Dreams * Kiska, An ex-Claw * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, An inhabitant * Maker, Inhabitant * Korus, A powerful demon Of the Malazans * Aragan, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in Genabackis * Captain Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Fist K'ess, Commander of Central Malazan provinces * Captain Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Fist Steppen, Commander of Southern Malazan forces * Sergeant Hektar, Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Army * Corporal Little, Squad healer * Bone, Saboteur * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native * Tarat, Scout, Rhivi recruit Further Players * Torn, Moranth attaché to the Malazans * Galene, A Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Yusek, An adventurer * Caladan Brood, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Jiwan, A new member of the Rhivi ruling council * Tserig, Also known as 'The Toothless', an old member of the Rhivi ruling council * Cull Heel, A mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities * Morn, A ghostly visitor to the Spawn |-|Complete A-Z= A * Agayla, a mage of Malaz Isle * Agull'en, the Malazan governor of Nathilog, GenabackisOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 * Akien Threw, an owner of the "Island Inn" in Hurly, Genabackis * Aman, an erstwhile Darujhistan shopkeeper, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Anomander Rake, the 'Son of Darkness' * Antsy, a Malazan veteran * Apsal'ara, the 'Lady of Thieves' * Aragan, the Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in Genabackis * Ardata, an Elder Goddess, aka the 'Queen of Witches' * Arfan, a Despot's Barbican guard * Arras, a Seguleh, one of the Agatii Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 B * Barathol Mekhar, a smith in Darujhistan * Baruk, an alchemist of Darujhistan, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * ( Barukanal : see Baruk ) * Bauchelain, a necromancer at the SpawnsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15 * Bendan, a new recruit and Darujhistan native, Malazan Army * Berdand, a Darujhistan Council memberOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 8 * Beru, a Seguleh, Of the Thirtieth * Biter, member of a youth street gang in Maiten town of Darujhistan, a peer of Bendan * ( Blacksword : see Anomander Rake ) * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" * Bo, a servant in Dernan's Keep * Bone, a sapper, Malazan Army * ( Broken God : see the Crippled God ) * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' C * Caladan Brood, the Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Chal Grilol, '', a disabled woodwright of DarujhistanOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16 * ''Chaur, a gentle man Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21 * Chaur, the infant son of Barathol Mekhar and Scillara, named after the elder Chaur * Chillbais, Baruk's demonic servant * Chud, the Cook at the "Phoenix Inn" * Coll, a Darujhistan Council member * Condemned prisoner, a conspirator working against the Legate * Cora, a former paramour of Leoman Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue * Corien Lim, a son of a noble Darujhistan family, at the Spawns * ( Councillor Orr : see Redda Orr ) * Crippled God, 'King of High House Chains' * Cull Heel, a mercenary most recently of the 'Confederated Free Cities' * Cutter, a former thief and assassin D * Dancer, master assassin and co-founder of the Malazan Empire * Dassem Ultor, 'First Sword of the Malazan Empire' * Dernan the Wolf, the leader of the largest bandit army of the Mengal Mountains, Genabackis * Derudan, a Darujhistan witch, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Dev'ad Anan Tol, a T'lan Imass with 'odd' legs * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' * D'rek, Ascendant, aka the 'Worm of Autumn' * Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Captain, an aide to Aragan * Drin, a Captain in the service of Humble Measure * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, a Malazan High Fist * Dullet, a member of Orbern's gang E * Ebbin, a scholar and independent antiquarian/historian of DarujhistanOrb Sceptre Throne, Prologue * The Eel, a very slippery fellow, 'close' to Kruppe * Emancipor Reese, manservant to the necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach at the Spawns * ( Enchantress : see Queen of Dreams ) * Enoc, a Seguleh, the former Third * Enoi, a SegulehOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11 * Envy, a noble lady and mage visiting Darujhistan * Ephren, a fishermanOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 * Esten Rul, a master duelist * Ester-Jeen, a Councillor of Darujhistan * Estraysian D'Arle, a Councillor of Darujhistan * Ezzen, a member of Orbern's gang F * Fal-ej, Captain, second in command to Malazan Fist K'ess * Fanderay, the 'She-Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Felisin Paran, youngest child of House Paran, aka Sha'ik Reborn * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity * Ferret, a ghost of a Bridgeburner - presumably interred in Moon's Spawn - who appeared to Antsy. * Fiddler, a renowned Bridgeburner sapper Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 * Filless, a Cadre Mage in the Fifth Malazan Army under Aragan in Darujhistan * Fisher, aka Fisher kel Tath, a bard, a regular at "K'rul's Bar" * Fluffy, an undead pet cat of Raest G * Galene, a Silver Moranth priestess, a member of their governing body * Gall, a Seguleh Third * Ganoes Paran, a Malazan High Fist and 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Girth, a Malazan Sergeant at the Spawns * Golana, a clan leader in the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild * Goyan, a Malazan captainOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 * Grisp Falaunt, a Genabackis 'Dwelling Plain' settler H * Harllo, the son of Stonny Menackis * Harmon, a labourer in Darujhistan * Hedge, a Bridgeburner sapper * Hektar, a Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Malazan Army * Hemper Grin, a mage of Darkness at the Spawns * Hengeth Palal, a lieutenant of Malazan marines at the Spawns * Henst, a member of Orbern's gang * Hesta, a mage at the Spawns * Hinter, a dead necromancer, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Hireth, a Genabackis 'Dwelling Plain' child * Hireth's father, a Genabackis 'Dwelling Plain' villager * Hood, 'God of Death' * Horul, a Seguleh, of the Hundredth * Hul' Alanen-Teth, a Jaghut traveller * Humble Measure, a native of One Eye Cat and the rumoured power behind local underworld in Darujhistan * Hurule, father of Bendan Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7 * Hyanth, a member of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild I * Ira, a Seguleh Twentieth * Iralt, a Seguleh FifteenthOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 19 * Ira Nuer, aka 'Mad Ira Nuer', a poet J * Jallin the Jumper, a treasure-hunter * Jan, Seguleh Second * Jayashul, a Tiste Liosan commander, sister of L'oric Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 * Jeshin Lim, a Darujhistan Council member * Jess, a new server at the "Phoenix Inn" * Jiwan, a new member of the Rhivi ruling council K * Kalam Mekhar, a Bridgeburner assassin * Kallor, the 'High King' Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 * Karsa Orlong, a TeblorOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kenth, a member of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild * Fist K'ess, Commander of the Central Malazan provinces * Kiska, an ex-Claw at the 'Shores of Creation' * Korbal Broach, a necromancer at the Spawns * Korus, a powerful demon at the 'Shores of Creation' * Kreshen Reel, the compiler of "Wisdom of the Ancients" * K'rul, an Elder God, aka the 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, a thief and "Phoenix Inn" regular * Krute, aka 'Krute of Talient', a member of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild L * ( Lad : see Oponn ) * ( Lady Envy : see Envy ) * Lammala, a former paramour of Leoman * Laseen, a Malazan Empress * Lazan Door, a colourful guard of Nom Manor in Darujhistan * Leah, a Seguleh, one of the Agatii * Leff, a Darujhistan guard * Legate, name used for the new tyrant of Darujhistan * Leoman / Jheval, at the 'Shores of Creation', aka 'Leoman of the Flails', an agent of the Queen of Dreams * ( Lieutenant Palal : see Hengeth Palal ) * Little, Corporal, a squad healer, Malazan Army * Lo, Seguleh Eighth * Lord Mayor of Pale * L'oric, a Tiste Liosan and brother of Jayashul * Lorkal, part of Dernan's army * Lotte, a 'Hand' commander in the Claw Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 4 M * Madrun, a colourful guard of Nom Manor in Darujhistan * Magajal, owner of the establishment, "Magajal's", in Darujhistan * Maker, an inhabitant of the 'Shores of Creation' * Malakai, a thief at the Spawns * Mallet, ghost of a Bridgeburner appearing to Antsy in the ruins of Moon Spawn * Mallick Rel, a Malazan Emperor * Mammotlian, aka Mammot, a scholar of Darujhistan * Meese, proprietor of the "Phoenix Inn" * ( Mister Shiff : see Shiff ) * Mok, a broken Seguleh * Morn, a ghostly visitor to the Spawns * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of the Tiste Andii * Murillio, a Darujhistan consort N * Nightchill, a Malazan High Mage O * Ogule, a helper to Hesta, at the Spawns * Olag, an uncle of Enoc * Ollie, a clerk of the 'Eldra Iron Mongers' * ( Onearm : see Dujek Onearm ) * Oponn, the 'Twin Jesters of Chance'; i.e., Lad (bad luck): Lady (good luck) * Orbern, a minor bandit leader * Orchid, a young woman at the Spawns * Oru, Seguleh Eleventh * Osserc, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Otan of Genalle, a Lieutenant of Torbal Loat P * Palla, Seguleh Sixth * Palley, a ladies' maid to Lady Envy in Darujhistan * Lady Pal'ull, Darujhistani noblewoman * Lord Pal'ull, Darujhistani nobleman * Panar, a treasure hunter at the Spawns * Pannion Seer, the leader of the Pannion Domin * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and a partner in "K'rul's Bar" * Poliel, the 'Mistress of Pestilence' * Por, a Seguleh, the Thirteenth Q * Queen of Dreams, aka the 'Enchantress' , an Elder goddess * Quick Ben, a Bridgeburner High Mage R * Raest, a former Tyrant of Darujhistan, guardian of Finnest House, an Azath House * Rallick Nom, a retired assassin of Darujhistan * Redda Orr, a Darujhistan Council member * Rhenet Henel, Governor of Hurly, Genabackis * Rhuk, a Seguleh, one of the Agatii S * Sall, a Seguleh, of the Three Hundredth *''Scamper, a deceased two-legged dog Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12 * ''Scarlon, a Cadre Mage in the Fifth Malazan Army under Aragan in Darujhistan * Scillara, wife of Barathol Mekhar in Darujhistan * Scorch, a Darujhistan guard * Scurve, a barkeeper at the "Phoenix Inn" * Seba Krafar, the Grand Master of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 13 * Sengal, a Seguleh, one of the Agatii * Sengen, Seguleh, a priest * Seris, a mage at the Spawns * Seuthess, a former paramour of Leoman * Sha'ik, a Seven Cities rebel leader * Shadowthrone, 'King of High House Shadow' * Shel-ken, a member of Orbern's gang * Shiff, aka 'Mister Shiff', personal secretary to Humble Measure * Short Legs, member of a youth street gang in Maiteh town of Darujhistan, a peer of Bendan * Short-tall, a member of Orbern's gang * Shun, Seguleh Eighteenth * Silken Glance, a traveller from One Eye Cat * Silverfox, the Summoner created to 'release' the T'lan Imass * Soen, the Captain of the Legate's bodyguard * Soliel, 'Mistress of Health and Healing' * ''Sordiko Qualm, the High Priestess of Shadow in Darujhistan * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner * Fist Steppen, Commander of Southern Malazan forces in Genabackis, aka Argell Steppen * Stonny Menackis, ex-caravan guard, owner of a duelling school in Darujhistan * Studlock / Studious Lock, a Darujhistan castellan * Sulerem of Mengal, a historian of Mengal, Genabackis * Sulty, a server at the "Phoenix Inn" T * Tarat, a scout and Rhivi recruit, Malazan Army * Tattersail, a Malazan High Mage * Taya, a dancing girl and assassin, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Tayschrenn, a 'High Mage of the Malazan Empire' * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, an inhabitant of the 'Shores of Creation' * Thurule, a guard of Lady Envy * Tiserra, wife of Torvald Nom and a potter * Togg, the 'Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Topper, the 'Master of the Claw' of the Malazan Empire * ( Tor : see Torvald Nom ) * Torbal Loat, a leader of a band of soldiers at the Spawns * Torn, the Moranth attaché to the Malazans in Darujhistan * Toru, a Seguleh, one of the Agatii * Torvald Nom, a native of Darujhistan * Traveller, a legendary swordsman * Tserig, also known as 'The Toothless', an old member of the Rhivi ruling council * ( Twins : see Oponn ) V * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 W * Waynar, a member of Orbern's gang * Went, a Cadre Mage in the Fifth Malazan Army under Aragan in Darujhistan * Whiskeyjack, the former leader of the Bridgeburners * Whitey, a saboteur under the command of Malazan Fist K'ess * Willa, one of the Legate's bodyguards Y * Yathengar 'ul Amal, a former Faladan of the city of Ehrlitan, Seven Cities * Yost, a Darujhistan Council member * Yusek, an adventurer Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Orb Sceptre Throne